This invention relates to decoration tree to be used primarily for indoor decoration consisting of tree, and more particularly to the decoration tree consisting of a tree model being made of synthetic resin and consisting of stem portion, branch portions and leaves and the surfaces thereof being covered with a green light emitting inorganic phosphor emitting light in a green color upon receiving the ultraviolet rays on the surfaces of the stem portion, branch portions and the leaves, additional decoration models being made of synthetic resin and consisting of a variety of models formed of various kinds of goods and their surfaces being covered with an inorganic phosphor emitting light in a variety of colors consisting of at least one kind chosen from a red light emitting inorganic phosphor emitting light upon receiving the ultraviolet rays and a green light emitting inorganic phosphor emitting light upon receiving the ultraviolet rays and a blue light emitting inorganic phosphor emitting light upon the receiving ultraviolet rays, and an ultraviolet ray bulb disposed at a position where irradiation can be applied to the tree model and the various additional decoration models of variety of kinds of goods.
Heretofore, the decoration tree for indoor decoration was such that the natural gree or the mimic tree was planted in a flowerpot and the flowerpot was placed on the floor of the room, and a variety of additional decoration models were mounted on the branches or leaves of the tree or a plurality of miniature bulbs were mounted thereon to enhance the decoration effect which were well known to the users.
One of the most typical decoration trees of the foregoing description was a Christmas tree. Namely, the Christmas tree was planted in a flowerpot and this flowerpot was placed on the floor of the room, and the cotton resembling the snow was mounted on the branches or leaves or a variety of additional decoration models such as the moon, stars, bells, Santa Claus, doll, socks and the like were suspended on the branches or leaves, and moreover, a plurality of miniature bulbs emitting lights in various colors such as red, orange, yellow, pink, blue and the like were suspended over the branches or leaves to enhance the decoration effect which were well known to the users.
However, when the illumination in the room was darkened in order to enhance the light emitting effect of the miniature bulbs provided on the decoration tree, the tree and the additional decoration models mounted on the tree did not appeal to the viewers, and when the illumination in the room was brightened, the light emitting effect of the miniature bulbs was lowered which were the drawbacks.
Also, for example, it was considered that the organic fluourescent pigment such as red, yellow and the like was applied to the surface of the decoration and this decoration was excited by the irradiation of the ultraviolet rays in the dark environment whereby the color emission was taken place.
However, since the color seen under the visible rays of light and the color seen upon the irradiation of the ultraviolet rays were the same, it was impossible to expect to getting more color producing effect identical with the case where the light by ordinary illuminating unit is applied even through there was a certain color producting effect of light emitting by the decoration on account of the irradiation of the ultraviolet rays without irradiating the ultraviolet rays specifically by applying the fluorescent pigment. Namely, there is no interesting phenomenon that the decoration transforms with entirely different colors under the visible rays of light and the irradiation of the ultraviolet rays such as the decoration shows the white under the visible rays of light but when it is irradiated with the ultraviolet rays, the color emission with a color such as red, pink, yellow, green, blue and the like.